Ex
by hathr
Summary: 5 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, dan dia merasa tidak percaya diri karena ada begitu banyak memori yang tidak diingatnya, juga terlupakan dari masa itu. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Ex

* * *

Menguap karena masih mengantuk, kakinya melangkah terhuyung ke arah dapur. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, dengan alis yang mengernyit menyesali janjinya semalam.

 _"Naruto, bukankah gudang belakang terlihat terlalu penuh?"_

 _"Huh? Benar juga, pantas saja kita tidak mempunyai tempat baru untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai."_

 _"Ini karena kau selalu membeli barang-barang tidak penting, mereka selalu berakhir di gudang!"_

 _"Ha ..., hahahaha ... baiklah-baiklah aku akan membereskannya besok pagi, dan akan kupastikan saat kau kembali dari Suna, barang-barang ini tidak lagi ada di rumah."_

Senang atau tidak senang, Naruto sudah berjanji. Keadaanya akan lebih parah jika ia berusaha kabur atau memberikan alasan-alasan lain.

Semenjak menikah, entah mengapa ia memiliki hobi baru yang terhitung merugikan. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari beberapa iklan yang dilihatnya dari berbagai sumber. Tidak hanya dilihat, barang-barang tidak berguna itu akan segera dibelinya dengan alasan, 'ah, tetapi wanita itu mengatakan jika pasangan seperti kita membutuhkannya'.

Pada akhirnya, hampir seluruh barang yang dibeli akan masuk ke dalam gudang dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Jika ini film horor, pembunuhnya akan bersembunyi di sekitar sini," gumam Naruto, memutar kenop pintu. Matanya menyipit merasakan hawa penuh debu menerpa wajah saat pintu terbuka. Secara spontan ia menghembuskan nafas keras melalui mulut sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Sepasang indra pengelihatannya memerhatikan seluruh isi ruangan. Dari benda-benda yang tersusun rapi, hingga beberapa yang tergeletak tidak beraturan di atas lantai. Menyadari ini semua terjadi karena ulahnya, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan tawa kaku yang diselimuti sesal. "Mungkin benar, ini sudah terlalu berlebihan"

Kaki melangkah ke sudut bagian kiri. Satu persatu kotak penuh dengan peralatan rumah tangga berbentuk aneh dimasukkan ke dalam plastik berukuran besar yang dibawanya dari dapur. Tujuan utama hari ini adalah menyingkirkan sebagian besar barang-barang tidak berguna, tidak peduli berapa besar uang yang telah dikeluarkan saat membelinya dulu.

Kotak selanjutnya, dan kotak selanjutnya lagi.

Hampir dua jam mengumpulkan beberapa barang, plastiknya mulai penuh terisi, dan ia merasa kesulitan untuk menyeretnya ke sana dan sini. Dengan helaan napas Naruto duduk di atas lantai penuh debu. Keringat menetes dari dahi, dan wajah kotor terkena debu, tetapi melihat perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada gudang rumahnya, sudut bibir tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum puas.

"Ini terlihat lebih baik," ujarnya berusaha bangkit dari atas lantai. Rasa lelah yang berangsur hilang membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat kotak warna hitam yang bersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak lainnya, menentukan jika itu kotak terakhir yang akan dibuang, kakinya melangkah mendekat.

Kedua tangan terjulur ke arah kotak, mengambil dengan helaan napas karena beratnya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyimpan barang-barang miliknya dengan kotak warna hitam, apalagi benda-benda yang memiliki berat luar biasa.

Rasa penasaran membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah. Kotak di tangan diturunkan ke atas lantai, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Duduk dengan kaki melipat, alis mengernyit saat kedua jemari mulai membuka tali yang mengikat kuat.

Mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam sana, ekspresi di wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Beberapa ponsel, laptop dan juga beberapa komponen miliknya yang rusak bisa dipastikan menjadi penghuni lama di dalam kotak, karena seingatnya itu adalah ponsel dan laptop yang ia gunakan 5 tahun lalu.

Dalam ingatannya masih jelas bagaimana laptopnya tidak lagi bisa dikatakan 'sehat' ketika koleganya tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas—yang harusnya masuk ke dalam mulut—ke atas papan tuts, tetapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana ponsel miliknya bisa rusak.

"Ponsel ini," ujarnya pelan.

Ponsel warna hitam yang tidak lagi memiliki nama brand pada komponennya, ada retak pada layar di bagian bawah sudut kanan, juga lubang kecil di bagian belakang. Ponsel pertama yang dibeli dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, juga ponsel yang digunakan untuk menghubungi kekasih pertamanya.

Seketika, ingatan dalam kepala Naruto terpenuhi dengan sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sosok yang pernah membuatnya tertawa, sosok yang pernah membuatnya bahagia, sosok yang pernah membuatnya menangis, juga sosok yang pernah membuatnya patah hati.

Mantan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala Naruto saat ia berlari ke arah ruang kerja, mencari komponen yang bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan baterai, meskipun tidak tahu jika ponsel miliknya masih bisa hidup atau tidak. Ponsel keluaran lima tahun lalu jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dimilikinya saat ini sangatlah tidak sebanding. Komponen mereka tentu berbeda, tetapi ada rasa aneh yang membuatnya terdorong untuk mengulang masa lalu, dan terasa sangat sulit untuk ditepis.

Jemarinya membuka satu persatu laci di mana ia biasa menyimpan beberapa cadangan, mencoba mencocokkan satu demi satu kabel yang ditemukan. Namun tidak juga mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

Duduk dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Naruto berdecak, suaranya terdengar tidak puas, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat tidak senang. Genggaman tangan pada ponsel mengerat, berusaha tenang dengan menghela nafas nyatanya sulit karena keinginan yang menggebu.

Tidak menyerah, laci demi laci kembali dibuka. Beberapa komponen kembali dicocokkan meskipun tahu bagaimana hasil akhirnya. Pada laci ketiga, alisnya yang semula mengernyit kembali pada posisi semula. Komponen universal yang dicarinya ternyata ada di sana.

Aneh.

Ia tidak menemukan komponen itu sebelumnya. Entah karena letaknya terlalu dalam pada laci, dan ia terlalu tergesa untuk menyadari keberadaanya, atau memang dewi fortuna merasa iba padanya. Apa pun itu, Naruto tidak mau lagi membuang waktu. Cepat-cepat menyambungkan ponselnya dengan listrik, dan memastikan alurnya tidak terputus.

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

Di menit ke 20 harapannya mulai menyusut, menyadari 'apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari ponsel yang sudah tidak seharusnya bekerja'.

"Dasar bodoh," ujarnya pelan. Kalimat mengejek bernada sedih, ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Helaan napas sebagai tanda bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Tubuhnya bangkit dari atas kursi, berniat melangkah keluar pintu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda, tetapi saat jemarinya meraih kenop, telinganya dikejutkan oleh nada lembut yang berasal dari arah meja.

Nada yang terasa sangat familiar diingatannya setiap kali ponselnya memasuki mode siaga.

Seberapa banyak Naruto ingin tertawa karena tidak percaya, nyatanya kedua mata melihat jelas layar ponsel miliknya berkedip dengan sinar lemah. Seberapa banyak Naruto ingin mengutarakan rasa bingung di kepala, nyatanya ponsel miliknya masih bisa bekerja, dan itu faktanya.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun tentang bagaimana ponsel itu bisa rusak," ucapnya melangkah mendekat.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gugup untuk sesaat, ketika ponsel dalam genggaman tangan menunjukkan daftar pesan masuk yang dipilihnya beberapa detik lalu. 5 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, dan ia merasa tidak percaya diri karena ada begitu banyak memori yang tidak diingatnya, juga terlupakan dari masa itu.

"Pesan pertama dari ... Sa—" Tidak perlu dilanjut, Naruto tahu nama siapa yang baru saja bibirnya hampir sebut.

Tidak terkejut, reaksinya terlihat netral, biasa saja, seakan sudah bisa menebak jika memang pria itulah yang sudah pasti ada di dalam daftar pertama pesan masuk.

— _Uzumaki, aku akan menunggumu di depan cafe xxx._ _—_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat, bagaimana kencan pertama mereka berlangsung. Tingkah Sasuke yang terlalu kaku, membuktikan jika pria itu belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak ingin bertatapan lebih lama dari 2 detik, tidak membahas lebih hal mengenai dirinya, dan juga tidak tersenyum, atau terlihat senang.

Naruto tidak tahu jika kencan pertama mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai 'kencan' karena yang mereka lakukan justru terlihat seperti kolega yang sedang membicarakan pekerjaan di luar kantor. Namun, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu peduli.

Sasuke yang menerima cintanya meskipun hubungan mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan 'normal' seperti hubungan pada umumnya, sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya mereka akan memiliki hubungan yang tidak akan diterima oleh sebagian orang, juga tahu akan ada beberapa rintangan tidak biasa yang harus dilewati, tetapi Sasuke memilihnya. Mengesampingkan jabatan, dan posisinya yang terlahir sebagai Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dulu kau lihat dari diriku, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibirnya terdengar lirih, disusul senyuman tipis.

Kedua matanya tidak berpaling dari layar selama beberapa menit, membaca pesan lainnya yang berada di kotak masuk. Pesan-pesan yang membuatnya teringat pada kencan-kencan mereka selanjutnya, dan membuatnya tertawa geli mengingat tidak banyak yang berubah dari sosok itu.

— _Aku, baik-baik saja, hanya tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor, dan ini semua karena ulahmu Naruto._ _—_

Pesan yang baru saja dibaca membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Rasa malu dan sedikit gugup yang dulu pernah dirasa kembali menghantui benaknya mengingat bagaimana kejadian waktu itu berlangsung ketika mereka _melakukannya_ untuk pertama kali.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika waktu mereka menghabiskan malam bersama akan datang secepat itu. Mereka memilki jadwal super padat, tetapi mereka secara egois juga memutuskan bertemu untuk sesaat.

Hari selasa pukul 11:45 malam, di depan toko buku seberang apartemen Sasuke, keduanya diam-diam saling melepas rindu dengan kecupan singkat khas anak remaja setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri dengan kasar setelah menyadari jika kecupan singkat saja tidak cukup. Namun Sasuke yang menggenggamnya erat di pergelangan tangan, membuktikan jika bukan dirinya saja yang merasa demikian.

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajah Sasuke malam itu," gumam Naruto, menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya kuat. Menghapus pikiran aneh dari dalam kepala sebelum melanjutkan membaca pesan berikutnya.

— _Kau ini memang bodoh.—_

Senyum memaksa hingga sudut bibirnya berkedut tanda betapa kesalnya Naruto harus mengingat memori hari itu. Memori yang membuatnya menarik dan menghela napas panjang.

Ia tahu jika Sasuke bukanlah orang yang hebat dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya pada orang lain, juga pada kekasihnya sendiri yaitu dirinya. Namun ada kalanya di mana Naruto ingin mendengar secara langsung 'kalimat cinta' dari bibir pucat yang biasa mengecup bibirnya diam-diam di malam hari.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah hal yang wajar, memaksa Sasuke untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' melalui ponsel, tetapi memilih di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Saat itu ia sedang mengemudi, dan mendapati Sasuke terus menolak, membuatnya kehilangan fokus karena kesal.

Akibatnya, pohon di seberang jalan yang tidak memiliki dosa harus menanggung hantaman kuat bumper mobilnya, dan ia harus menghabiskan 2 minggu penuh di dalam rumah sakit untuk mendengar ocehan Sasuke setiap hari tentang betapa bodohnya menggunakan ponsel ketika mengemudi.

"Mungkin Sasuke benar ..., aku ini memang bodoh?" Beberapa detik setelahnya alis kanan Naruto berkedut menahan kesal, menyadari betapa bodoh kalimat dari bibirnya terdengar.

Tubuhnya bangkit dari atas kursi untuk pergi ke dapur, dan membasahi tenggorokan dengan jus jeruk dari dalam lemari pendingin. Menyadari perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar saat menenggak jus, matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14:30. Sama sekali tidak menyangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hanya dengan membaca pesan-pesan singkat di ponselnya.

Laci di sudut ruangan dilirik sekilas, menyadari ada beberapa ramen instan miliknya yang siap untuk dilahap, tetapi menyadari makan siangnya terlalu sepi karena seorang diri, niat itu diurungkan.

"Tidak ada salahnya menahan lapar hingga dia kembali," ujar Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala, melangkah kembali ke ruang kerja untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

— _aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe.—_

Naruto terbatuk atas pesan singkat yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup sesaat. Setelah bertahun-tahun reaksinya masih sama, dan ia malu untuk mengakui jika itu kebenarannya.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan pesan singkat seperti itu, ia harus merelakan kehilangan asuransi mobilnya, asuransi kesehatannya, juga telinganya yang sakit karena ocehan Sasuke. Terhitung tidak sebanding karena pesan singkat tidak akan pernah bisa disetarakan dengan kalimat langsung dari bibir kekasihnya.

'Uchiha yang kejam', Naruto ingat berapa kali bibirnya mengucap kalimat yang sama di dalam rumah sakit. Berapa kali air matanya menggenang setiap malam menyadari jika perasaanya hanya dianggap sepenting pesan singkat, dan berapa kali ia mengadu tentang kehidupan percintaannya pada pasien ruang sebelah rumah sakit ketika mereka bertemu di depan mesin minuman otomatis.

Dibalik itu semua ia tidak menyadari. Di hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit, Sasuke menjemput pada pukul 6 pagi hanya untuk membantunya, dan juga membisikkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu, Naruto' ketika memergokinya menghela nafas berulang kali.

"Aku tahu Sasuke, punya cara sendiri untuk menyuarakan perasaannya. Diam-diam menciumku saat tertidur, dan juga memilihku dibandingkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya aku tahu itu caranya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa harus mengucap kalimat sekalipun," ujar Naruto tertawa geli, hingga sepasang matanya menyipit, "mungkin aku terlalu sering memaksanya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga bukan pria yang bisa menahan keinginannya."

Naruto terus tertawa lepas, bahkan ketika membaca pesan singkat berikutnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak pesan singkat dibaca setelah itu, ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap sama.

Lalu Naruto sampai pada pesan terakhir.

— _Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan, dan merencanakan pernikahan ini? Naruto, kau tahu selama ini aku memilihmu dibandingkan Sakura. Jika kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku, lalu untuk apa aku tetap berada di sisimu?—_

Pesan terakhir yang mampu menghapus semua ekspresi bahagia pada wajah Naruto.

Patah hati untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memasang senyum pada bibirnya meskipun palsu sekalipun. 2 tahun memiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri, belum cukup membuatnya rela melepas pria itu untuk seorang wanita dari keluarga Haruno.

Naruto merasa ia benar-benar berada pada titik terendah saat itu, di mana harus membayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya—pria yang sangat dicintainya—berjalan di atas altar bersama wanita lain. Emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya membuatnya hampir gila karena tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana khayalan dan realita.

Sasuke juga tidak memberinya banyak pilihan saat itu. Membuatnya seakan-akan ia berjuang demi cintanya seorang diri, karena hanya dirinya yang mencintai.

"Naruto, apa kau di dalam?"

Tubuh terlonjak karena pertanyaan diiringi ketukan yang berasal dari luar pintu. Seluruh ingatannya buyar, menyadari adanya sosok lain yang menunggunya di luar ruangan.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya? Maaf, aku sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen!" Kebohongan yang dibuatnya bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya tidak ingin menjelaskan secara detail tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat aku akan menunggu di meja makan."

"Baiklah!"

Langkah kaki yang tertangkap telinganya perlahan menjauh lalu menghilang sempurna, tidak lagi terdengar.

Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi dengan senyum pahit. Mencabut aliran listrik, lalu mematikan ponselnya bersamaan dengan ingatan miliknya. Beberapa detik sebelum ponsel berkedip tanda meninggalkan mode siaga, ia menarik napas panjang melalui mulutnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetap tinggal di masa lalu, huh?" ujarnya menatap lembut cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Sebenarnya ..., aku juga masih mempertanyakan hal itu."

Kakinya melangkah keluar pintu, menuju ruang makan, di mana seseorang yang saat ini menunggunya sedang mempersiapkan mangkuk ke atas meja.

"Wow ramen!"

"Lihat wajahmu seperti orang bodoh."

"Seharusnya kau senang karena aku ekspresif, dan tidak sepertimu."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini?"

"Jangan berisik dan cepat makan."

"Apa karena aku tidak menyambutmu pulang dari Suna?"

"Kubilang jangan berisik, Dobe!"

"Teme! Kalau kau marah karena aku tidak menyambutmu pulang, itu karena aku sedang merasakan patah hati lagi!"

Naruto terkejut atas kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya sendiri. Salah penyampaian bisa berakibat fatal, apalagi ketika matanya mampu melihat dengan jelas ekspresi di wajah pria itu menggelap. "M-maksudku, bukan patah hati lagi, Sasuke. A-aku menemukan ponsel lalu m-membaca pesan-pesan singkatnya dan ada ..., ada beberapa pesan singkat yang membuatku kembali m-mengingat masa lalu."

"Jadi kau patah hati dengan mantan kekasihmu, begitu?" Sasuke menarik pisau yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengiris tomat. Mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang saat ini mengangkat tangan setara dengan dada berusaha menghentikan.

"Itu pesan-pesan darimu, coba tenang sedikit!" jelas Naruto meskipun tahu, keselamatan nyawanya masih dipertanyakan.

"Alasan macam apa itu?!"

Sudut bibir Naruto berkedut menahan emosi, meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah menyesali kehidupannya saat ini.

Menurutnya, apa yang ia lakukan dulu adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik merebut kembali kebahagiaannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana kedua orangtua Sasuke menatapnya tajam ketika ia datang seorang diri, dan meminta persetujuan mereka untuk menikahi Sasuke, juga bagaimana Itachi hampir membunuhnya karena ia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Sasuke! Hanya kau saja, whoa—!"

Meskipun, pisau pada tangan Sasuke saat ini berusaha melukai wajahnya yang sudah memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipi.

"AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU SAJA, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

.

 _End_


End file.
